Alden Lorenzo
Alden Lorenzo (1964-2018) was a suspect in the murder investigations of estate owner Bruce Davenport in Burn the Midnight Oil (Case #2 of Rusthollow) and stable hand Jimmy Emmerson in Eye for an Eye (Case #4 of Rusthollow) before being murdered in Hit the Hay (Case #6 of Rusthollow). Profile Alden was the 54-year old former cleaner of the Davenport Estate. He had short, matted grey hair along with a moustache and a beard. He wore a green jumper and a white collar. It was known he quoted Shakespeare and used sun tan lotion. In his second suspect appearance, he was discovered to have eaten frozen yoghurt, used hairspray and chew gum. Events of Criminal Case Burn the Midnight Oil Alden was first interrogated after the team confronted him about throwing the victim's furniture through the manor's windows. Alden explained that he hated Bruce as he was mistreated by the victim and used as a slave without pay. Alden was then interrogated once more after Faith and the player discovered his signature on blueprints to demolish the Davenport Manor. Alden explained he planned to have the manor demolished to spite Bruce, but Bruce was furious and sacked Alden. Despite planning to demolish the manor house, Alden was found innocent when butler Rodrigo Evans was incriminated and arrested for the murder. Eye for an Eye Alden became a suspect once more when his phone was discovered in one of the crime scenes. Alden confessed he knew no Jimmy Emerson and was angered he was being classed as a suspect before storming off, much to Faith's annoyance. He was confronted again after a message Jimmy had wrote on a box of silverware was discovered. Alden admitted that he had been acquaintances with the victim before Jimmy spotted him stealing silverware from his new employer, later revealed to be Michael Morales. Alden begged Jimmy to keep it a secret but to no avail. Alden was found innocent once more when Mario Antonin was unveiled as the murderer although post trial, Emmett Peacock called the police department and reported a crime. It was later revealed that one of Alden's fingers had been found in Emmett's shop. Alden was then reported missing. Murder Details Alden's body was found in a hay silo, on a farm on the outskirts of the district. Autopsy confirmed that Alden had been killed by a wound to the chest, and that he had been impaled. Melissa also confirmed the killer eats sunflower seeds as traces of eaten sunflower seeds were found in his pocket, and Alden was known to have a severe allergy towards sunflower seeds. Killer and Motives The killer was revealed to be mechanic Emmett Peacock. Emmett explained that he wasn't the only mastermind and Alden was in fact his accomplice. Emmett further explained that Alden had persuaded him into joining an illegal operation he had created in order to frame the Davenports for the crime because of the way they had treated him. Eventually, Alden felt guilty and wanted to hand himself and Emmett into the police. Angered, Emmett knocked him out and hid him up on the farm where he hid the diamonds, cutting off two of Alden's fingers as a way to torture him. He them painfully impaled Alden on a pitchfork and placed one of Alden's fingers in his own shop and called the police in hopes of diverting them and looking innocent. Judge Price thought the only appropriate sentence for Emmett was life imprisonment for the sadistic murder and helping run an illegal diamond smuggling operation. Case Appearances *Burn the Midnight Oil (Case #2 of Rusthollow) *Eye for an Eye (Case #4 of Rusthollow) *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Case #5 of Rusthollow; mentioned) *Hit the Hay (Case #6 of Rusthollow) *Can't Take the Heat (Case #7 of Rusthollow; mentioned) Category:Characters (Rusthollow) Category:Suspects (Rusthollow) Category:Victims (Rusthollow) Category:District Victims (Unknown)